Keep No Secrets
by CalieySwagg17
Summary: CM Punk x Layla
1. Chapter 1

Keep No Secrets

Chapter 1- The Good, The Bad

As dawn broke, Phil Brooks awoke; stretching while being extra careful not to wake the beauty that peacfully slept beside him. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek before smiling and whispering 'I love you' in her ear. He got up and walked to the bathroom. After about 15 minutes, he walked out and chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend, Layla, laying half awake with her limps srung out all over the bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Phil spoke as he walked towards the bed.

"Morning handsome" Layla shot back with a smile, still half awake.

As she started to adjust to the morning air, she had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Without and warning, she jumped up and darted towards the bathroom, pushing Phil out of the way and onto the floor.

"Whoa Layla, you aright?" Punk questioned with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, i'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" Layla yelled from the behind the door.

"Well, ok. If you say so hun." Punk managed to say trying to fight back tears.

He hated to see her so sick. He wish there was something he could do, but of course, she was the type of person that got sick easily. She was always like that. He didn't ming though. She was still beautiful in his eyes. Sickness and all. After calming down a bit, Phil decided to make breakfast. Just as he was about to get started, Layla walked out of the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Phil asked as he sat the bacon and eggs on the counter.

"Mhm, a lot better" Layla said with a smile as she ran up to him and gave hima big kiss.

"So what's that little tummy of yours hungry for?" He said as he tickled Layla's stomach. She thought about it for a minute then answered , "I want two pancakes, no wait, make that four pancakes with four pieces of bacon and three sunnyside up eggs!"

"Dang babe! Hungry much?"

"For some reason, I'm really hungry. Oh,and can you put hot sauce on those pancakes?"

"Hot sauce? Really Layla?"

"What? I'm craving hot sauce..."

Punk shook his head and walked back into the kitchen while Layla went back to the bedroom. He started to think to himself. But he was interrupted bya sudden thud. He looked up at the ceiling and waited. Waited for Layla to scream, waited for her to make any kind of noise. All he heard was silence.

"Layla?" He called out as he walked down the hall. "Layla...?" He called again.

He reached the door to the bedroom and...

Chapter 2 coming next .. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keep No Secrets

Chapter 2- Layla's Secret

He reached the door to the bedroom and stopped. Punk was afraid to open the door becuase of what he might see. The silence in the room was killing him so he took a deep breath and barged in.

"Layla!" He yelled as he entered the room. This made Layla jump from her nap.

"What?! What happened Phil?!" She exclaimed as she started freaking out.

"Are you alright?! I heard a loud thud from up here..."

"Yes, I'm alright. As you can see I was napping so I don't know what that noise was."

The thud sound came again and both Brooks and Layla looked out the door.

"Umm, Phil.."

"You heard that too?"

"Yeah, I did. But what's that smell?"

Brooks lifted his head and started to smell around. He followed the smell until he reached the kitchen. He jumped back at the sight of the fire covering the top of the stove.

"Layla!" He screamed as he left the kitchen. This made Layla run down to where Punk was.

"What is it? Oh my god! Phil, the house! What happened?!"

"I-I don't...I don't remember!"

"I'm going to call 911!"

Layla rushed down the hall and to the bedroom. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number. While she did that, Phil was still downstairs trying to put the fire out. He was having a hard time breathing and nearly collapsed. But before that happened, Layla came running to his aid.

"They're on the way!" She said pratically screamed.

"Good, now let's get out of he-.."

All ofa sudden Punk choked. He coughed and coughed like a mad man! Soon after, Layla did the same. They tried to escape but they couldn't see.

"Layla...are you...are you ok?" He managed to choke out before passing out.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Punk awoke to find doctors surrounding him. He was so lost and confused but didn't say anything. Minutes went by and he started to come to a little better. Soon he was wide awake and everything started to make sense. He looked around to see if Layla was there, but she wasn't.

"Layla! Where's Layla?!" He said as he began to freak out.

Soon the doctoers came rushing in to calm Brooks down, but there was no luck. He kept freaking out to the point they had to give him a shot. After about 15 minutes, he woke up again. He sat up and rubbed his head. He really needed to calm down if he wanted to know about Layla.

"Excuse me, doc. Can you tell me how my girlfriend is?"

The doctor turned and walked in. He had a sad look on his face.

"Well Layla's alright. But, I'm afraid you lost the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Punk said, shocked and confused.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She was 5 weeks pregnant."

Chapter 3 next .. 


	3. Chapter 3

Keep No Secrets

Chapter 3- The Truth

Days go by and it was time to go home. Punk's good buddy Just Gabriel picked them up and took them to their house. Phil and Layla thankedhim and went inside. Little did Layla know, she had major explaining to do.

"Come here.." Punk demanded.

"What is it Phil?" Layla questioned.

"You remember when we got together?"

"Yes I remember, why?"

"You remember how we said we'd never hide secrets from each other.."

"What exactly are you getting at Punk?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby.."

Layla's face softened. She felt guilty. She wanted to tell him but it was suppose to have been a birthday surprise.

"So are you gonna answer me?" Phil said impatiently.

"Phil.."

"What."

"Look, can we talk about this later?"

"No, we're gonna talk about this now"

"Phil please, I really don't want to right now"

She got up only to be thrown back down on the bed.

"I said we're going to talk about this now!" Phil screamed.

"And I said not now! I just lost a kid for crying out loud!"

Layla stormed out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than being in the room with Brooks. Brooks sat down on the couch and placed his hands on his head. He didn't mean to snap at her like that. He was so stressed that everything triggered his temper. Phil decided to leave her be for a few hours. About an hour later, Phil heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered was Layla.

"We need to talk. Come with me to the beach." She said as she grabbed Punk's hand.

They walked in silence until they got to the beach. Both sat down on the sand. Layla looked at Phil, which was starring out at the ocean. His mind was so scattered he didn't even notice his girlfriend's gaze.

"Babe.." She called out.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"I'm ready to tell you the truth" She confessed.

"Well I'm all ears" Punk snapped.

"Look Phil, please don't do that."

"Sorry, I just hate being lied to.."

"Well at least I got enough courage to confess to you.."

Phil sighed, "I know, sorry for snapping like that. It's just that I'm kind of still shocked that I would've been a dad! Like seriously, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to explain myself but you blew up at me!"

"I'm sorry Layla, I won't do it again. I promise."

"Ok well, where do I begin?"

"You can start by explaining when you first found out."

"I first found out like 5 weeks ago. It was the morning after you won your title. I woke up feeling kind of strange so I went to the doctor. I thought it was just a stomach bug but the doctors said I was fine. So they asked to do a pregnancy test and..well..it came back positive."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. But why didn't you tell me that right then and there?"

"It was suppose to be a birthday present.."

Punk's eyes started to water. He always wanted a kid. Andto think he would've had one and would've known on his birthday?! That's like a dream to him! But now that would stay a dream he guessed. All these thoughts made him burst into tears.

"Aww Punk, don't cry" Layla comforted him.

"But to think, I could've been a dad!" Phil managed to choke out.

"I know babe, I know"

They sat there until the sun was no longer in the sky. Hugging each other as tight as possible, they assured that everything was going to be alright.

~End~ 


End file.
